Diskussion:Vertrauensschüler
Ob Vertrauensschüler von der 5. Klasse an bis zum Ende ihrer Schulzeit, oder nur während der 5. und 6. Klasse ihr Ehrenamt haben, wird in den HP-Büchern nie klar gesagt. Da manche in der 7. zu Schulsprechern ernannt werden, sind sie wahrscheinlich bloß 2 Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler. Aber ich frage mal bei Briten nach, wie das mit den Prefects ist. 1.10.05 :-) Aragog 7. Jahr Das wäre nun aber wirklich seltsam, wenn die Vertrauensschüler in ihrem 7. Jahr aufeinmal nicht mehr in das spezielle Badezimmer dürften. Auch wenn nichts darüber gesagt wird, denke ich spricht alles dafür, dass sie Vertrauensschüler bleiben. Eine andere Frage ist, ob für einen zum Schulsprecher ernannten Vertrauensschüler ein anderer nachrückt. Wenn dem so wäre, hieße das, daß auch Siebklässler Vertrauensschüler sind und somit es jedes Jahr 22 Vertrauenschüler geben würde! Oder bis zu 24. Um Schulsprecher zu werden, muss man meines Wissens nach kein Vertrauensschüler gewesen sein. Zumindest hab ich das nirgends gelesen. --Felix 11:19, 23. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Zur Dauer der Zeit, die man Vertrauensschüler ist, geht man in der englischen Wiki davon aus, dass die Vertrauensschüler bis einschließlich des 7. Jahres im Amt bleiben, sofern sie nicht Schulsprecher werden oder die Schule verlassen. Dann sind es tatsächlich bis zu 24 Vertrauensschüler in Hogwarts. Da Rowling sich hier ja am englischen Schulmodell orientiert, sich aber nie irgendwo dazu äußert, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass die Engländer wissn, wie es bei ihnen üblich ist. Zumal dies ja irgendwie auch einer Degradierung gleich käme. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 10:29, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Charlie Weasley Führt ihr nur Vertrauensschüler auf bei denen ihr die daten genau wisst? wenn nicht dann gehört Charlie Weasley auch dazu. (Im HPV sagt molly nämlich als ron zum vertrauensschüler ernannt wird "wie jeder in der familie", worauf fred und george beleidigt sind) daraus geht doch hervor, dass charlie auch vertrauensschüler war grüßle --LilianMalfoy 16:17, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Lies mal hier auf der Diskussionsseite über dem Inhaltsverzeichnis den 2. Punkt. Das sollte deine Frage beantworten. Vielleicht kann man aber im Artikel eine entsprechende Anmerkung setzen, da wüsst ich mal gern von den andern was sie davon halten würden! --Amata 16:39, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) Ach sorry hab ich total übersehen, was bin ich nur für ein idiot. ich dachte ich hätte das im ersten oder 4ten teil auch mal irgendwo gelesen ,kann aber auch sein dass ich mich irre. ich stöber mal danach vll. find ich was... grüßle --LilianMalfoy 17:16, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Da die Frage ob Charlie nun Vertrauensschüler war wohl immer wieder mal aufkommt, fände ich eine Anmerkung wie oben gut. Machst du die Anmerkung? --Aragog 17:24, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) warte noch mit der anmerkung ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ron harry irgendwann mal erzählt,dass die ältesten drei vertrauensschüler/schulsprecher waren (an einer stelle erzählt erdoch, dass seine mutter zwar viel stress wegen den zwillingen hatte, im gegensatz zu den andern die alle vorbildlich VS oder SP waren, aber die beiden das beste draus gemacht haben. steht glaub ich irgendwo zwischen dem ersten und 5ten band. ich kann die nochmal durchlesen aber ich brauch pro band 1 tag. d.h ich kanns euch spätestens in 5 tagensagen obs stimmt... grüßle--LilianMalfoy 17:34, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) HOPPLA! da ist es schon =) also charlie war eindeutig vertrauensschüler! In HP V im kapitel Mrs. Weasleys Wehklage sagt molly weasley bei der Feier für Ron und Hermine: " Der vierte Vertrauensschüler in der Familie!" ''' das waren also bill, charlie, percy und ron (steht auf seite 202/ HP V wenns jemand nachlesen will) ich denke trotz überschwänglicher mutterliebe wird molly wohl noch zählen können :-) grüßle --LilianMalfoy 17:56, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) ´ Sie sagt, " wie alle in der Familie" und das ist schlicht nicht richtig. (George korrigiert sie) Also kann man sich nicht sicher sein.--Rodolphus 18:06, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) falls du es gerade zur hand hast rodolphus in band fünf auf seite 202 etwa in der mitte spricht molly mit alastor moody zeigt auf das banner und sagt "der '''vierte vertrauensschüler in der familie!" george korrigiert sie lediglich damit dass er sich und fred ausschließt.--LilianMalfoy 18:33, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Weiß nicht, ob sie bei Familie bloß ihre Söhne gemeint hat oder beispielsweise ihren Mann (ich weiß, nirgends steht, dass er Vertrauensschüler war), aber sehr verlässlich finde ich ihre Aussage in HP V/9 nicht. Rons Aussage gegenüber Harry findest du in HP I/6 auf der Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress. Allerdings sagt Ron da nicht, welche seiner vorbildhaften Brüder Vertrauensschüler waren.--Aragog 20:43, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) ist wirklich interpretationssache. ich denke sie bezieht sich auf ihre kinder, sonst müsste sie ja, wenn sie sagt: wie alle in der familie auf sich und arthur beziehen und dann wären es schon wieder mehr als vier ,wenn die beiden auch vs gewasen wären :-D also ich bin überzeugt dass sie sich darauf bezieht dass bereits percy bill und charlie vor ron schon zu vertrauensschülern ernannt worden sind , aber wie gesagt , ist interpretationssache. will euch jetzt auch nicht ewig damit auf die nerven gehen ;-) liebe grüße --LilianMalfoy 21:06, 8. Mär. 2011 (CET) Minerva Auf Pottermore steht doch auch, dass Minerva Vertrauenscchülerin und Schulsprecherin war, oder nicht?--Rodolphus 12:54, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) So viel ich weiß kann man erst im 6 Vertrauenschüler werden :) ich sehs genauso wie Felix das die Vertrauensschüler auch im 7 jahr es noch sein können, sonst gäb es auch keinen sinn das die für 1 Jahr es sind und dann einfach ihre Privilegien ablegen nur um die Chance auf schulsprecher zu werden zu nutzen. Es gibt doch an sich nur 2 Schulsprecher ein Mädchen und einen Jungen. Also wäre es unsinnig wenn die Vertrauensschüler ( sind ja immer 8 pro Jahr) ihre Ämter niederlegen nur um eine Chance zu haben . Ja, Professor McGonagall war laut Pottermore beides. Das sollte dann wohl hier und in den Artikel über Schulsprecher mit rein. Die Frage ist nur, wie wir das mit der Zeitraumangabe machen, weil sich die Daten bei McGonagall widersprechen.--Amata 14:50, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Angabe mit den 70 Jahren entstammt dem selbenn Interview wie der 150 Jahre alte Dumbledore. Pottermore ist neuer und genauer. Man sollte also von 1951 als Datum fürs Vertrauensschüleramt ausgehen, und 1953-54 als Schulsprecherjahr.--Rodolphus 14:57, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bei Minerva sollte der Zusatz " lt.Pottermore war Minerva McGonall ab 1952-1955 Vertrauenschülerin für das Haus Gryffindor. Die abweichenden Lebensdaten gehen ebenfalls auf Pottermore Informationen zurück." Alles andere steht ja hier im Artikel McGonagall. Außerdem sprengt es den Rahmen diese Artikels, es muss nicht alles überall stehen. Lt. Pottermore ist Minerva 1936 geboren, weil sie 20 Jahre alt war, als sie das Lehramt "im Dez. 1956" in Hogwarts übernommen hat. --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 15:59, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitung Der gesamte Artikel müsste überarbeitet werden, bei den meisten Vertrauensschüler steht, dass sie 2 Jahre VT waren, das ist falsch. Es sind 3 Jahre 5. 6. 7. Schuljahr also wie bei DD 1896-1899, Lupin (Einschulung 1971) ist VT von 1975-1978! und nicht 1977...oder sehe ich das falsch? Nachdem ich gesehen habe, dass Cedric Diggory VS und Quidditch Kapitän war, bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher ob wir diesen Zusatz (bei Charlie) noch drinne lassen sollten??. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, man kann nur ein Amt bekleiden...sche.... .Dann müsste es auch im Artikel Charlie Weasley geändert werden.....--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 15:59, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Woher hast du, dass Schüler nur ein Amt haben dürfen??? Wo steht das?--Amata 10:32, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es steht nirgends. Ich habe das einfach angenommen. Ich stelle es mir ziemlich stressig vor VS und Quidditch-Kapitän zu sein. Wobei es ja auch merkwürdig ist, dass VSs für 3 Jahre ausgewählt sind. Braucht ein Haus 6 Vertrauensschüler??? Weiß jemand wie es in den englischen Internaten organisiert ist? nur mal Info halber..... --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 13:13, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Und weil es mir keine Ruhe läßt habe im mal im Original nachgesehen Molly sagt: "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh Ron, how wonderful! A prefekt! That's everyone in the family!" Was sagt uns das nun (ist ernst gemeint!)?? --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:09, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde Charlie jetzt doch als VS eintragen ohne jeden Zusatz. Molly sagt HP5/9 S. 195..."wie alle in der Familie!" und HP5/9 S. 202..."Der vierte VS in der Familie"... wohl so zu werten, dass Charlie auch VS war. Jemand was dagegen??? --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:52, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ich hab nichts dagegen, aber nur wegen Mollys Aussage "der vierte VS", die andere Aussage "wie alle in der Familie" ist für mich wegen des offerkundigen Übersehens von Fred und George wertlos.--Amata 19:13, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzungskritik Ich finde, der Abschnitt sollte hier raus. Zwar kann man prefect mit Präfekt übersetzen, aber es gibt keine Verwendung des Wortes Präfekt, der dem englischen Schüler entspricht. Auch der jetzt verschlimmbesserte Präfekt (Erziehung) beschreibt ein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers, nicht einen Mitschüler. Somit ist die Übersetzungskritik überflüssig. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:48, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, ich finde auch die Kritik klingt ziemlich weit hergeholt. Bin fürs Löschen. --Amata (Diskussion) 09:10, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sehe ich auch so, ich lösche die Übersetzungskritik dann mal.. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:51, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC)